1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rib structure for a display device and its manufacture process. More particularly, its relates to a rib structure for a display device which realizes display with high brightness and high contrast and which can be easily produced, and its manufacture process.
2. Description of Related Art
Various display devices have been reported, including plasma display panels (PDPs) which are enthusiastically researched as promising large-screen display devices. With the PDPs, it is desired that the brightness and contrast should be improved.
In order to improve the brightness and contrast, a number of techniques have been reported which have been created by paying attention to materials for partitioning discharge spaces of the PDPs.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI 7(1995)-85797 discloses ribs formed of a light-transmissive material. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-113825 discloses ribs which are transparent or white within RGB light-emitting units and black between the light-emitting units. These ribs improve an apparent aperture ratio and viewing angle and reduce halation, which results in an improved contrast and brightness.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI 8(1996)-167380 discloses a rib with a white lower layer and a black upper layer. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI 8(1996)-329843 discloses first ribs, second ribs perpendicular to the first ribs and third ribs in parallel to the first ribs, the first and second ribs absorbing light and the third ribs reflecting light. It is described that the above-mentioned constructions improve the contrast and brightness.
However, the improvements mentioned in the above publications are not sufficient, and further improvement in the contrast and the brightness is desired.